Kamen Rider Winger Vampire
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: WOAH! I had to go to Youkai Academy because of my sister. So, you know who I am. I was in the last story. But as I get through the fact I m half Fangire half Yenkodis, I can get through it.
1. Entering Youkai

I walked to the bus stop and saw the bus driver. "Guess your not wearing uniform..Nice choice kid.." The bus driver said as his eyes glew red. It`s me, Kaito Yuuki. Well, my sister told me to go to this school, because it`s filled with the unusual...

After I got to the school, I saw the sign. "Cool." I smiled as I looked at the sign and walked to the school. I didnt notice that someone was watching me, a girl with blue hair, yellow shirt, white shirt under it, uniform skirt, and bow on her head, high socks, and black sneakers, also purple eyes. "Looks like a cute new boy..He`ll be part of my booby trap.." I walked down the path as she said that, I saw another guy, but he was in the stupid uniform. "Yo." I said as he walked up to me. "Hi..Finally, I met somebody who can understand which way to go!" The guy said as he walked next to me. "My name is Kaito." I said as I walked with my hands in my pockets. "Tsukune Auno.." The guy wearing the uniform said. I just kept walking while a bike **ran over** him. I looked over behind me and said, "Dude, watch where you step.." I said and Auno said, "Thanks for the tip..." and passed out.

After he woke up and I fixed the girl`s bike. Auno was confused, "How`d you fix the bike so fast?!" both Auno and the girl asked. I just said, "Skills.."

They didnt believe that it was just..'Skills'. So we walked into the school introducing ourselves to each other. The blue haired girl was jealous and sat right next to me in class 1-2, also Auno and Moka were there, too. "Hi! I`m Mrs. Nekonome, and I`ll be your teacher this year! You all excited?!" Everyone else in the class cheared. I had the Wing Driver in my pocket, the **whole **time.

When I saw a (Mutant) Yenkodis eat a monster squirrel after today`s lesson ended. I pulled out the Wing Driver, but I was nervice to use it. I said in my mind, _What if I lose control? Expecially around here...But, I have to protect the school! _I swallowed and put the Wing Driver into Belt mode.

I pulled out the Liner Pass and swiped it over the Wing Driver, the wing driver called out. *Fang Form!*

I henshined into Kamen Rider Winger and charged towards the Yenkodis. I was slashing all over the Yenkodis and I elbowed him, (it was night time so, my visor was glowing red) I kicked the Yenkodis into a tree and my Buckle started to glow bright red. I pulled out the Liner Pass as I pushed a grey button on the side of the belt. I scanned the buckle and it called out, *Final Strike* I jumped into the air and red aura was around me as my foot flew into the Yenkodis` face.

I De-Henshined quickly so that no one will see else besides the blue haired girl who was watching me, and Auno would know.

"H-H-How?!~" Auno couldn`t even spit out his question.

"I`m a Kamen Rider...Remember that." I told him as I walked away

Well the next episode of this story will come soon, so stay tuned and review this for me..


	2. Youkai dangers

I walked to school and the blue haired girl hugged my arm and her breasts squeezing into my arm. "My name is Kurumu Kurono! I`m going to be your lover, Kaito Yuuki!" I was confused of how she knew my name. "We`re in the same class, now..Let`s go before the bell rings!" We both walk to the class room. Today I wear a red "LIKE A BOSS" T-Shirt, grey pants, and a Rodezian logo`d pair of sneakers. I walked into the class, I replaced my sneakers with Slippers that look..**exactly the same!** I went to class and I turned in me and Kurumu`s homework.

After I heard a giant boom outside, me, Auno, Moka, and Kurumu ran outside. I saw a Fangire right in front of me, but it looked a little strange.

I placed the WingDriver into belt mode and pulled out the DenPass. "Henshin!" I said as I swiped it on the Buckle and it called out,*Fang Sword Form!* I jumped off the roof onto the ground and then sliced the Fangire on the chest, 100 sparks flew from its chest. "Ore...Sanjou!" I called out with Momotaros controlling my body. I swiped it differently and it called out, *Fang Climax Form!* They all flew into my WingDriver buckle. I gained the armor of Climax Form Den-O.

I pushed the grey button on my belt again. ***FULL THROTTLE RIDER KICK!* **I jumped into the air and my foot flew into the Fangire`s face and it flew into the blood red ocean and burned. A explosion of the blood red water came from the blood red ocean.

"Done with style.."

I de-henshined and walked to the Bedroom building. I went into my room, and I slept, but I noticed someone`s breasts squeezing my chest in my sleep..

Well, next episode coming soon 


	3. The Snow Women appears

I walked down the hall of the bedroom building and I saw a girl with Ice Purple hair, and ice-girl clothing. "Snow Woman..." I said as I passed her a book about Kamen Riders. "Read it with 3 other students...Kurumu Kurono, Tsukune Auno, and Moka Akashiya.."

She nodded and hugged my arm as I walked to the school. She said with her lolipop still in her mouth, "Oh look, we`re in the same class!" She said as she smiled and walked, _still hugging_ my arm. She sat in front of Auno, right on my left, and Kurumu on my right. Mrs. Nekonome was teaching us about Fangires..

A memory flashed through my head giving me a headache. The Snow Woman and Kurumu were very worried when they noticed me. "Are you ok?!" They both said as they saw me. "I think you should go to the nurse`s office, Meow meow!" I nodded after Mrs. Nekonome said that and I left to the nurse`s office. Meanwhile at the bus stop, a person walked out of the bus, his hair flame color tipped, he was wearing flame coded clothing instead of the uniform and walked to school.

I noticed him and we both angrily stared at each other, rivalry sparks flashed in front of our faces.

Auno asked, "You know this guy?" I answered in a harsh way, "Of course I know this guy, he almost killed me!"

The Person said, "Thats just Flames for ya." We both pulled out our Drivers except his looked flame-based. We both called out, "Henshin!" and we henshined into our Kamen Rider Forms.

We battled outside like rivals should, it got very brutal and dangerous. Moka`s keychain around her neck glowed and a voice inside of it said, "Hey! We should stop them! Tsukune, pull the Rosary off.."

Auno pulled the Rosary off and a burst of light flashed around Moka and she transformed into Inner Moka. Flame growled and said, "I don`t need to stop against both of you, **BRING IT ON!**" Flame tried to flame punch me but I grabbed his fist and then punch him and then he de-henshined as he flew into a tree. "AH!" Flame fell to the ground and I De-Henshined as I walked towards him, "This battle is over..I win again.." I still had my same jeans and sneakers on, but a different shirt, it looked like a T-Shirt with a **555** logo on it under a black jacket.

Flame passed out and the Snow Women was suprised, "Uh...I forgot to introduce myself, I`m Mizore Shirayuki!" I nodded as she said that and said, "I`m Kaito Yuuki, Kamen Rider Winger.."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, Chapter 3 out of 5 done.<p>

Next Chapter will introduce a Non-OC Kamen Rider that we all know and love..He is a special Detective that we know is from the city of Fuuto.

Try and Guess who it is..


	4. W Witch

As I walked into the school building I made sure to forget about the troubles of yesterday. Flame is now a student of 1-3. I looked at the results and saw that me and a person named Yukari were tied on the score boards. Auno was jealous of how smarter everyone was then him. We both noticed that Moka was the 3rd place and Kurumu was tied with Auno. "Aww, I wanted to be closer to you, Kaito-San!" Kurumu said as she hugged my right arm with her Gigantic breasts squeezing into my arm. Mizore was doing the same thing to my other, "C`mon, let`s just ditch the Psuckubis and go make babies.." I was confused when they showed me a strange mirror inside the museum of the school.

"Why would you put this mirror here? It`s like right next to the school, people could steal it.." I asked the Director of the School and he said, "I like your thoughts and Ideas, young student...I hope you enjoy your first year at Youkai Academy.." The Director said and _walked_ away. "Hmm, wait..WHERE DID THE MIRROR GO?! :O" I was so suprised when I saw that the mirror was gone. "That mirror could change people to their true forms and true nature..It could mean that~ OH NO!" I ran out of the museum and noticed a fairy carrying the mirror. "HEY! Get back here, now!" I said as I was running while putting on the WingDriver, I swiped the pass across the buckle and it called out, *Fang Form* and I jumped and grabbed the fairy and caught the mirror.

I de-henshined as soon as I got the mirror, but the fairy flew out of my hand and grabbed the mirror. Meanwhile, Yukari and Kurumu were carrying boxes. "I can`t believe I have to do this with you and not my Kaito-San.." Kurumu said as she was walking in a _maid_ dress. Yukari protested, "He`s not _your_ Kaito-kun.." They noticed the fairy and the fairy said, "Can you please look into this mirror?" The mirror glowed and they screamed, then their eyes glowed red.

I was searching for the fairy and Auno came and asked, "What are you looking for?" I answered, "Lilith`s mirror.." and the fairy came and shined the mirror and shot lasers at us. As I henshined, Auno hid and said, "How should I help?" he was wondering and then his Ghoul mark started to reappear, "AH!" Auno`s eyes turned red and he was in Ghoul form.

I looked behind me and De henshined, The Fairy then escaped but in super speed, Auno chased after it. I noticed Kurumu next to the door. "Why are you right near the door when someone`s in the bathroom~" I said right before she tackled me to the ground and was shaking on top of me as her breasts flapped on my chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Then Mizore iced her away and said, "If you want breasts then you got a hot cherry full of breasts right here~" Then Mizore and Kurumu battled against each other and I ran out.

I noticed a detective right in front of the fairy in Kendos form. "A kendos fairy?!" I was suprised when I saw the fairy and I placed on the WingDriver and the Detective placed on the Joker-Driver and I recognized it, "Shotaro-chan?" I said and he answered, "The one and only!" He said as he pulled out the Joker Gaia Memory and pushed the button. *Jo-ker!* and placed it into the slot. I pulled out the pass and swiped it on the buckle and the buckle called out, ***FANG** **CLIMAX** **FORM!* **We both called out Henshin as the suits appeared on us. Kurumu just watched next to Mizore as I battled the Kendos Fairy with Kamen Rider Joker.

*Joker! Maximum Drive! **FINAL STRIKE!*** I jumped into the air as purple aura flashed around Shotaro`s fist. "Rider Punch.." Shotaro said as he punched into the Kendos Fairy and my foot flew into the Kendos Fairy`s face. The Kendos fairy started to crack up and the cracks glew bright goldish red. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The Kendos Fairy screamed in a Demonic Voice and exploded

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Winger + Vampire..4 out of 5 complete. Almost done with this story...So keep tuned for the final part!<p> 


	5. Fear tells the Finale Kaito Outrages

I walked to the camp and saw everyone else ready for the trip to the Human World beach. "It`s been a while since I last went to the human world, I actually protected the humans before.." I said to Mrs. Nekonome and she responded, "How come you stayed at this school, then?" her Neko ears went straight up in curiosity. "Because I had friends like you guys here with me, and also, if I didn`t come I wouldn`t have been able to get used to the fact I`m half Fangire half Yenkodis.." I told everyone when we were on the bus. "I hope you come back for 2nd year too.." Kurumu said as she hugged me in my seat (Stuffing my face into her breasts like she did to Auno in the Manga and Anime) I came out and breathed for 24 seconds. Then when we got off the bus, we were at the beach. I went to the hill with lots of flowers. "Witch hill, huh? Hey, Yukari, people in your kind could live here.."

Someone watched as we were walking through the path. She noticed my WingDriver and she gasped quietly. She followed me when I was alone walking towards the abandoned-looking house. I went inside and noticed branches grab onto my arms and my aura grabbed out and pulled them off. I wasn`t a normal Half Breed Fangire Half Yenkodis. So I obviously had that ability, so I noticed the chair that an old woman`s body was in and saw that she was dead. I saw her spirit right behind me, "What do you want?" The spirit of the lady said, "If you want to see my child, Ruby, then she`s not in the house, right now. But, how do you see me?" I answered the spirit, "It was an ability given to me."

I left to look for the girl she called _Ruby_ and saw a girl next to a tree and she came over and hugged me. "Kaito! It`s you!" I was suprised how she knew me. The Spirit said, "KAITO?! KAITO YUUKI?! Is it really you?" I answered in a nervous laugh, "The real deal, I guess." Ruby was hugging my arm as I introduced them to Auno, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu. Ruby was happy to have new friends, expecially a human who _didn`t_ want to destroy witch hill.

I noticed worms (Kabuto Worms) appear outside. So I walked outside and placed the WingDriver on my waist and it turned to belt mode. I swiped the pass over the buckle. *Fang Form* I henshined and pressed a green button that had the Kabuto logo on it on the right side of the belt. *Clock Up* I went super speed striking the worms into trees. "I can`t let you destroy this hill, it is filled with the lives of millions..." The Worms were cracking and they turned to full form. I pressed a Hibiki logod button. *Ongekibou Rekka!* I pulled out Hibiki`s two drum-like fire shooting super sticks. I blasted Fire at the worms and they exploded. I de-henshined and took off the WingDriver. "I guess I can take a break for now..~" I said right before I started getting a headache and I held my head and fell to the ground and my eyes glowed red.

My aura glowed red and rose high and I growled in rage and more power came the more rage I gained.

Auno tried to calm me down but I grabbed and choked him. Yukari and Moka tried to yell stop 3 times but it didn`t work. I couldn`t even control myself.

I dropped Auno when I gained control. "What...Happened?"

After they explained what happened, I was suprised.

"I`ll see you guys later.."

"Kaito-san?"

"Yuuki-kun?"


End file.
